Volvo and Breakfast Club
by deep.lilac
Summary: The Cullens and Bella move to New Hampshire where the class to do an reeanctment of The Breakfast Club, Carlisle finds a relative, and two girls at school have read the Twilight series.
1. Drama Class Edward

The Cullens and Bella move to New Hampshire and have a play, which is a reenactment of the Breakfast Club. Characters include Shea, her friend Alice, which is slightly confusing with Alice C. Mia and her friend Char, who think themselves superior. Lily and Mary, who are the only ones good at drama class. Steve, who has an accent, which makes the play harder. Points of View changes throughout story.

Edward's POV

We'd just moved from Washington to New Hampshire, and entered the public school in February. At literally zero degrees, I could actually start to feel coldness. Amazing. I waited by my Volvo, amazed that it could possibly take Alice that long to pick out an outfit. Sigh.

"We have drama class together," Jasper mused, holding a schedule.

"Where's Alice?" Rosalie said.

"She's coming." Alice was running down the stairs, pleased by the shade of jeans and the tone of her shirt and how they worked. "We'll be late."

"I'm here!" Alice skipped the last few steps.

I drove at 120 miles per hour- could've gone faster, but didn't want to draw attention. We passed a girl who seemed frozen to the bus stop, look at a cemetery, which was directly on the other side of the road. _Coincident?_ She meant school vs. the cemetery. I never figured out how anyone could have a sense of humor when at despair.

I was in the same homeroom as the girl from the bus stop, who was talking to another girl. I would get back as Carlisle: Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet, and Bella were in the same homeroom, and I was stuck with boring classmates. Why couldn't a student think about anything mildly interesting?! Reading minds does get dull…

"First period drama." the girl from the bus stop said to her friend.

"I don't want to be in a play. I hate drama." her friend threw a pile of stuff onto the desk.

I was bored, so I listened to untold conversation of the mind. _This is awful, I hate the Breakfast Club._ The girl from the bus stop was thinking.

"This is horrible, I hate the Breakfast Club." Her friend said aloud. I was shocked. So was the bus stop-girl.

"Oh my god." Bus stop-girl's eyes were wide.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing." Her mind was racing; it was mildly interesting.

The bell rang to go to class.

Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet, Bella, bus stop-girl, her friend, and some other students walked into the drama classroom. Unlike the students, the drama teacher was excited about doing another play.

"Oh! Hello! Your new?" the drama teacher looked from me to them, "Hi! I'm Ms. Dime! We'll be doing a play: The Breakfast Club! Is an igneous drama of magnificent words, strung together with emotion, and we'll a reenactment! Such an honor!"

Emmet muttered, "Oh joy."

Unaware of the students' misery, Ms. Dime continuted, "There will be cheerleaders, Goths, football plays, nerds… and a teacher. Who wants to be a cheerleader?"

"Me!" a girl called Mia raided her hand. Her friend Char fallowed her too, but tried to keep cool.

"I guess." Char stared out the window.

"Me." Rosalie. Of course.

"Good. Goths?"

"I will." I listened to Ms. Dime; bus stop-girl's name was Shea her friend was, ironically, Alice.

"Me too." Alice said.

"So will I." Alice Cullen looked as if she were at a mall.

"Football players?" Ms. Dime clicked her pen.

"Meah." Steve tried to say. It was hard to tell; he was thinking in a different language… German? From Ms. Dime, I heard that Steve just moved to America, and had a reputation of an accent.

"Me too." Emmet spoke.

"Nerds?" I heard Jasper die. The only other part was 'teacher'.

"Oh yeah!" Lily jumped up from her chair. Was she actually wearing a tutu? Alice thought that was a pretty good combo.

"Same here!" Mary seemed to be like Lily, though less ostentatious.

"… I will…" Jasper was looking at some spot on the floor. He really should've taken another part.

"And a teacher?"

"I be a teacher, I guess." Clarissa… her mind was very shallow- almost as shallow as Rosalie's. Clarissa seemed to cheat, yes… and lie… horrible mind. Seeing as she was wearing hot pink, and bright blue, she would never make a good teacher.

"…Assistant director?" Ms. Dime looked at me. I forgot that I didn't pick a part.

"Okay." I tried to look interested.

"And costume director?" she looked at Bella.

"I will."

"That's all the roles! I'll pass out scripts! And we'll read aloud! Mia? You may lead the wonders of the stage!"

"Okay. Oh my god. I am stuck with you guys." Funny. She was thinking the same thing for real life.

"You are using god incorrectly as a metaphor." that was Lily, lisping the words. I kept a straight face, trying to imagine how Jasper would have to act.

"Stay here. I'll come back when you learn right from wrong." Clarissa said in her normal tone, which sounded unhappy.

"What the heck? Let's get out of detention, and break down the walls!" Emmet said; something he would have said in actual life anyways.

"It won't work. Nothing ever works." Shea said with sarcasm.

"Ah, yah. We have to. I have a nail appointment." Char didn't seem to be reading from script either.

"Nails are meaningless. Like you." Shea's friend Alice muttered.

"Get lost emo." Rosalie smiled. _Edward, how do you think Jasper will take it?_

"That's not offensive to her, because she's technically one." Jasper looked as if he was being forced to eat cake. Alice was coming up with numerous jokes. Poor Jasper.

"I have a football practeese." Steve read. I couldn't understand German, so I couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"You mean. 'I have football practice'" Ms. Dime corrected.

"Yah. That's what I'va seed."

"Um, okay. Go on." Ms. Dime thought, _this is going to be a long semester…_

"I hate you." Shea sounded like she meant it.

"Duhn care." he glared at her.

"No, Steve. This is a play, in America. This is not Germany! She didn't mean it! It's just part of the play! Go on, Shea."

"I hate you." Shea was internally laughing.

"Whah eva. I still have ah football practeese." This made Shea bit her lip from laughing. Alice C seemed to think this funny too.

"If I calculated right… one of you will most likely hurt someone in five point two hours." Lily did have her part down to a science.

"What ever." Rosalie said.

"We should try to get along. This will improve our social-" Mary was really good too.

"Geek! Who cares?!" Mia said.

"It could be an important aspect to the growth of well being." It sounded funny coming from a vampire- Jasper.

"Could, but isn't. Let's listen to music." Alice C was thinking about my CD collection. _You should've taken this part, Edward! It's soo you: music, darkness…ha ha! And my vision?_ She remembered a vision. _Well, Jasper will forgive me…_

Jasper really should've taken a different part.

"Like I said. Emo!" Char said.

"I'm going to break her." Shea's mind was on other matters… music. Wait. I know that song. She has a good memory- and good tastes in music! I listened in.

"Over. My. Dead. Body." Char had no idea how easily that could be arranged. This school is very different from what I expected.

"That would not make any logical sense either. If you were dead, she couldn't break you, since…" Lily trailed off.

"Let's knock down the walls." Emmet suggested, yet again.

"They would be too thick." Mary said.

Rosalie was… well… she would be having fun in this play. "Yeah, like your head."

"I'm doing math homework." Jasper said.

"I'll watch you suffer." Alice C would enjoy this play also.

I tuned out, and started to listen to a great rock song, from Shea.

"My nail appointment! It's almost, like, about to happen!" Mia read. Actually, she had a hair appointment after school. This script was strangely realistic.

"Bust down the door?" Emmet was bored.

"That will be entertaining. I'll watch." Alice said.

"Yah." It was Steve. I head Ms. Dime trying to calm down.

"Pronounce, Steve! This is not Germany! This is America!" Ms. Dime couldn't keep calm down enough. I heard Steve think something; couldn't tell what it was, but her sounded quite mad. He was trying to pronounce.

"I didh. I seed yah." Luckily, Steve had better self-control than his teacher.

"Um…" Ms. Dime thought quick, "Let's just read _silently_, and try again next time. Good job."


	2. Math Class Shea

Shea's Point of View

_Those new kids seem… oddly familiar... When's class over? I want to listen to my iPod and read something; not a script, a book. Drama is such a waste of time! At least I have a brilliant memory when it comes to songs…YEAH! Got another song stuck in my head!_

"Class is over." Ms. Dime seemed to have less energy.

Shea and Alice ran out first, out of the classroom, almost colliding with the Cullens and Bella. Bella fell down.

"Are you okay?" Shea said, helping Bella get up, "I'm sorry…"

"I'm… fine." Bella said, standing up.

"Your new?" Alice (human) asked. The Cullens, Bella, Alice and Shea were walking down the hall. Jasper wanted to leave then and there because they were talking too much with the two human girls.

"Yeah. I'm Bella." Bella said.

"Oh." Alice had a frozen look to her, "Nice meeting you! Bye." Alice rushed hurriedly, almost running away to their next class.

When Alice and I were out of breath, and secluded in the hallway, we could talk. It was true then…

"That, was Bella Swan." Alice breathed.

"And Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett Cullen," I said, "I can't believe it. Now that we know, they'll most likely move away."

"Shame, I really wanted to see Alice Cullen's infamous Porshe…" Alice looked depressed.

"What should we do now? Just go to math class?" I thought that over, "That might be the best plan."

We got our stuff from our lockers, and walked into math class. Ms. Dominic was our math teacher. I looked around the classroom. Cullens and Swan was there. Knowing that Edward could read my mind, I tried to not think about what I was thinking, instead, trying to get another song stuck in my head. I couldn't keep my mind away from the fact that Steve looked exactly like Robert Pattinson… What could Edward be thinking?

_Music, think music, so he can't know what your thinking. Music!_

From Bella's fall, I could conclude that she wasn't human- yet. The Cullens seemed to be trying to pretend that we never met, though I did remember a silver Volvo driving, no, not driving, speeding past me at the bus stop. Think music.

"You will be doing a worksheet on the Fibinochi sequence." Ms. Dominic had a handful of worksheets. She seemed to be thinking about something horrible, because Edward got a pained look. "While listening to Bob Marly!"

"No," Alice dropped her head into her hands, "Not _Bob Marley!_"

"I don't get this… we have to find the mean, median and mode for the Fibinochi sequence too." I looked around the classroom, seeing how everyone else was doing. Besides the Cullens, who had finished already, and Bella, who was getting help from Edward, everyone else looked at their paper the way someone would look at a bomb. Then they looked at the paper as if it were a were a hundred nuclear bombs about to go off when Ms. Dominic said that the paper was for a grade.

While I was recalling a particularly good song, I noticed Edward tapping his foot at the same time. As soon as I thought that thought, he stopped.

"I duhn gehh thiz! Mizz Domin-iek! I need hellp!" Steve waved his worksheet into the air, "I duhn gehh the mean, median, on mode! Whyz it mean? Iz it evil?"

Ms. Dominic came over, and looked over the paper. I saw Alice Cullen poke Jasper to get his attention to look over. Alice Cullen started to stifle laughs; Jasper smiled, composing himself. There was a sudden change of atmosphere that made everything funnier. Edward glared at Jasper, and Alice laughed.

"Mean in math does not mean mean, it means average, or mean." Ms. Dominic explained. The look on Steve's face was priceless.

"Mike, you help him." Ms. Dominic gave up, and walked back to her desk.

Mike, who was worst at math than Steve, tried to explain the worksheet. "Um, you add this number, I think, and that little number is, ah, what you divide it by… and then you add some other numbers and divide by this number, and that's the mean," Mike said, "I think."

Emmett had started doodling on the back of his worksheet, and Rosalie looked over, and started trying not to laugh. Ms. Dominic had come over to Alice, my friend, and asked if she had asthma, which made her cover her laughs with coughs even more.

I remembered a list I read online… Ways to Annoy Characters in Twilight…

"Alice." I whispered.

"What?"

"Remember the list of Ways to Annoy Character in Twilight?"

Her smile meant "yes".


	3. Lunch Bella

Bella's Point of View

Edward was already at a table and had a tray of food.

"This is… an unique school." Edward pulled a chair over for me.

"I know. I have to be costume director for the play." I said, stabbing a piece of lettuce from Edward's lunch tray.

" Alice will give you some advice," he smirked, "Here she is."

_Great…Ms. Dime will begin to think when everyone is wearing Prada, __Gucci__…_

"Bella!" Alice sat down with a big smile, "I have some really good ideas for costumes! First, emos: Armani sunglasses with True Religion jeans, and maybe a shirt and jacket from… dunno. Edward?

Alice ranted on about the costumes, and I sat there, wishing I had a different part; then she changed the topic.

"The… foreign exchange student, Steve thinks in German, so I have no idea what he's thinking. Nothing really important except those two girls, Shea and the human Alice have read Twilight. And New Moon… and Eclipse." Edward said matter of fact-like.

I sat there, stunned, then I felt relaxed. "Jasper?" I asked.

"Ms. Dominic wanted to look over my work," Jasper sat down in one of the chairs, "Emmett and Rosalie have gone home; they're bored to death."

"Still- A _nerd_. You've really done it now, Jazz." Alice smirked.

"Er, yes."

"Edward," I said, "There's going to be Twilight, the movie. Robert Pattinson will be you…"

"Your point, Bella?" Edward said.

"Well, the kid, Steve… looks exactly like him." I finished.

"Three Edward Cullens… great." Jasper muttered.

"My hair does _not_ look like they did for the movie," Alice complained. Then she got the look. "Edward?" her voice sounded like wind chimes, "Did the other Alice and Shea think about something called 'Ways to Annoy the Cullens' a list?"

After a moment, he responded, "Yes, and I don't particualy like the 'hair dye' one."

Alice spaced out again, and returned laughing.

"You know, Edward, I always thought the color green looked good on you."


	4. Drama Class human Alice

Alice's (human) Point of View

Yesterday we started a reenactment of The Breakfast Club; the next day, I had drama too. I don't have any idea how this class, my class, will pass. Steve's giving Ms. Dime a heart attack.

"Okay now." Ms. Dime said, looking somewhat flustered, "We shall continue where we left off."

"Quote, busting down the doors, end quote, would be incredibly…" Lily trailed off.

"Stupid." Mary nodded her head.

"Very, unintelligent." Jasper added. Alice Cullen tried not to laugh.

"Anyone want to listen to Suicidal Depression, by the Gothic Maniacs?" Shea asked. Whoever wrote this script was going overboard.

"Or, Blood and Pain, by the Vampires?" Alice Cullen turned away, laughing. Bella covered her mouth, trying not to laugh. So these were the Cullens and Bella from one of my favorite books: Twilight.

"Ew." Mia said, "Gross."

"Agreed." Rosalie agreed.

"I believe you," Jasper looked at the Emos, glanced at the script, and kept his composure, "You, are physiologically disturbed, and arrogant of happiness. Be happy."

If Alice Cullen had a heart, it would've stopped; she excused herself from the classroom, for a "drink at the water fountain".

"Hey, what's that?" said Emmett, pointing to an invisible piece of paper, "It's a map of the school!"

"Let me see." Mary took the pretend piece of paper.

"If we go under this desk… there should be a hole to outside!" Lily said.

"God! My nail appointment! Let's go! Fast!" Char said.

"Cooomon!" Steve said. Ms. Dime ignored him.

According to the script, they were outside.

"Is… bright…" I said.

"Let's like, get to my appointment!" Rosalie said.

"We have football practice." Mike said, "We need a better play thought…"

"We can write an unbeatable play!" Lily spoke up.

"Uh, the coach texted me saying we need a song for cheering." Mia sighed.

"We have tunes." Alice Cullen said, "For you… alternative music?"

"It has a beat." Shea added.

"Thanks." Char said, "And I'll give you some advise on fashion. Black is so out."

"Thanks."

"I don't think I hate you as much."

"Me either."

"Same here."

"Those are okay shoes…"

"Yeah."

"So, see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"Bye."

"Good! And it's a wrap!" Ms. Dime smiled, clapping her hands. Her bracelets clicked together. "I edited the play a bit so it's short enough to be done at the graduation!"

Her class fell silent, except Lily and Mary. The whole school and parents would attend the graduation.

"Aren't you excited?" Ms. Dime asked.

The class nodded, hesitantly.

Oh no; a play in front of everyone. I felt depressed. I felt Emo. Shea pointed outside, her mouth in an "o". There was a black Mercedes parked outside.


	5. Hospital Carlisle

Carlisle's point of view

I pulled my Mercedes to the school; Rosalie and Emmett were in the back, sulking.

"But it's so boring, Carlisle!" Rosalie said.

"Please, Carlisle, please don't make us go back to school." Emmett wined.

"You have to at least try to fit in." I said, stopping in front of the school.

"Fine." Rosalie picked up her backpack; so did Emmett.

After I saw them go back to school, I drove back to the hospital. My cell phone rang; it was the emergency room.

"Dr. Cullen?" it was that secretary. Ms. Darlsen.

"Yes?"

"We have a patient that needs emergency heart transplant." She continued.

"Yes, Ms. Darlsen, but are you not suppose to wait until I get to the hospital to inform me of that?" I knew why she called. Wish she could meet Esme.

"It's an _emergency_ though."

"I am quite sure, but the papers plainly state that I will not be called- ever." This was the fourth time she called me today. Last time, it was a patient who looked dead. He was dead: he'd been dead since yesterday, and was waiting for his family to arrive from California.

"Okay, then. Bye Dr. Cullen." She said. I hung up.

These phone calls were getting increasingly provoking. Anyways, I drove back to the hospital, and walked passed the irritating Ms. Darlsen, ignoring her talking, and took a look at the folder. It was Marian, age 18, that needed the surgery. She would need a check-up first, then the papers, then reassurances that she would survive the surgery.

"Hello, Marian," I glanced at the folder and froze. It couldn't be true. Marian looked sideways at me, "Alice Mancini."

My mother's maiden was Mancini. Alice (human) was sitting in a chair, her head still tilted sideways, wondering why I was shocked. "Of course: yes, the surgery." I looked at the folder again, "Says that you felt pain… 3 months ago?" she nodded, "And you've been on medication since Dr. Pref prescribed it to you. Just need to have a quick check-up. Say 'ah'. Good. Now keep your eyes on that picture, to check your eyes." Her eyes were hazel. Same as mine used to be. "You're a Mancini? From where?"

"Oh, my great-great-grand-something was from Italy. They have good pizza." She said, "Why?"

"I was taught in medical school to hold a conversation with the patient." I replied, "And what school do you go to?"

"The one in town." She said.

"My children go to that one." I took a needle for blood sample. "You'll need a blood sample."

"Fifth one today, right." She stuck out her index finger. "You're Carlisle?" I nodded, getting an alcohol sheet. "Hmm… funny… on my father's side, the first Mancini, had a sister… who…" she thought hard, "Had a son named Carlisle too." I couldn't breath- I didn't have to either. Why did people these day do research on their ancestry? And actually remember it? I stabbed her finger with the needle. She winced.

"What are you doing in school?" I need to have something else to think about. Something that didn't involve my family.

"I'm doing a play in school." She answered. _Please don't be a reenactment of The Breakfast Club!_ "It's a reenactment of The Breakfast Club. I'm playing an Emo." I remember Edward telling me she read Twilight by Stephanie Meyer.

"Do you like to read?" I knew it was risky.

"Yes."

"Like what?" I pulled out a band-aid.

"Oh… well, there's this book called Twilight…" She looked up, and froze for a moment, then stared at me; wondering. I had done it. I had let an innocent child into the evil world of vampires.

"It's not…" I began. There was nothing to say.

"Y-your… from…!" She hadn't run away yet, screaming.

"Not now."

"But you are; right?" She asked somewhat nervously.

"Yes. Breath in." I showed her the stethoscope. I thought she might have a heart attack- then again, she was here for heart surgery, and she just met someone from a book. "I have to go. Nice to meet you. Good luck in the play."

I walked out of the room, and signed out for the day.

Edward was sitting on the couch when I opened the door.

"This is bad." I said, dropping my briefcase.

"And she's your blood relative." He said. Bella was there, writing an essay. "Smart kid. What about the Volturi. It's their job."

Bella stood up. "I could talk to them," she suggested.

"I… or… yes, that might be the best thing." I sat down on a couch.

"I'll also talk to her friend." Bella ran into the office to retrieve the town phonebook.


	6. House 7 Shea

Author's Note:

Writer's block. Whoever's reading this, can someone please send an idea? I also have to come up with Shea's cousin, who's Twilight-obsessed, any volunteers? Thanks for reading, and reviewing. Reviews are literally the only thing keeping me writting :) , critical comment's would be very much appreciated. I'll post more when there's an idea.

Shea's Point of View

I invited Alice over to discuss stuff. Important stuff.

"Fictional people from Twilight have come to life and they just so happen to be my neighbor." I breathed out.

"And Carlisle is going to put me under the knife." My friend Alice had gone as pale as… well, as pale as a vampire. "Heart surgery. The doctors' aren't sure about this vain. Carlisle acted funny when I mentioned that I have some relative whose name is also Carlisle. Then again, vampires in New Hampshire aren't exactly normal."

"Wait." I got an idea, "Where are your ancestors from?"

"Italy, why?" She asked, "Oh." She got the same look I got.

"What do we do? Oh yeah, I think Edward is reading my mind in class."

"How do you know?"

"I was… recalling a song and he was tapping his foot to the same tune."

We fell silent, and the telephone rang. I jumped up and looked at the ID. Quickly, we got another phone on the line for Alice and I answered.

"Hello, this is Shea." I said.

"Hi, this is Bella." Said Bella. I didn't say anything, and Alice looked even paler. "Perhaps we meet somewhere to sort things out. Bring Alice too. What about my house? Now? We are house number 7 on F. Street."

I checked the clock. "Sure. We can walk. Alice is at my house."

"Good. I'll see you." She hung up.

We got jackets and started to their house. House 7 on E. Street. There wasn't much to do. I guess you could say we were idiots who were going to a stranger's house; then again, this was the house of fiction people from a book that I love.

The door opened before we rang the doorbell. A girl with cropped black hair answered. I remembered her from school. Alice.

"Hello!" her voice did sound of bells like Stephanie Meyers wrote. "Come in."

They were sitting on couches, or chairs, staring at us. My heart wasn't beating that fast though. _Must be the work of Jasper._ Edward said "your right," _And Edward really can read minds. Alice opened the door before someone rang it, so she really can see into the future. Rosalie, check. Emmett, no idea so far._ Edward said something about "pretty quick thinking" to Bella.

"We are real." Alice C. said.

Alice (human) said, after a pause, "And Carlisle is going to do surgery on me?"

"He'll very good at being a doctor." Emmett said.

"Your really Bella?" I asked, still trying to absorb the fact that they were real. "And you've read Twilight, New Moon and Eclipse?"

"Yes."

"Must suck." Alice (human) looked at them, "And I feel so sorry for you, about the Twilight movie. Awkward?"

"Yeah." Bella answered.

"You aren't that shocked." Jasper noted, "Most people who see us almost have a heart attack."

"You must be Alice and Shea," Esme came in, who clapped her hands together, "Sit down."

I took a seat with Alice (human) on a couch.

"You could kill us?" Alice (human) asked.

"Uh, yes." Rosalie looked up. Jasper glared at her. Of course, we became even more frightened and that was more emotion.

"Does the Volturi know?" I asked.

"No." Carlisle came in, absentmindedly holding a pen, "Hi ,Alice."

I thought things over, and came to the realization that this was really cool. Alice seem to have come to the same conclusion too.

I had to break the ice. The tension as unbearable. Minus well get it over with anyways. "Can I have your autograph?"

The Cullens laughed quietly, and Bella bit her lip. "Sure, dear." Esme said.

"Is there anything in particular that we need to know?" Alice (human) asked.

"Don't tell." Edward said.

"Of course." Alice (human) answered.

"Could I asked for a favor?" it felt weird saying that, "It's almost April first… and I have a cousin who's staying here until Summer… she reads Twilight obsessively…"

Alice C. smiled wide, "Oh yes…" She spaced out, "Her face will be priceless.

After getting into better conversation, we left. Alice (human) would have to be home.


	7. Science Class Alice

Alice C.'s Point of View

The whole people-finding-out-that-we-are-actually-vampires-from-a-fictional-book wasn't that bad. It contradicted my vision. This morning, when only Bella ate, obviously, and she protested (yet again) that she wanted to be a vampire. I'm pretty sure Carlisle was thinking about how Edward should just change her, because Edward kept throwing death-glances.

"I think it's a good idea…" Bella bit into her toast.

"It's not such a great time, Bella." Edward defended.

"I'm 20 years old already." Bella defended herself too, looking at Carlisle for support. "I'll even wear the ring." She muttered. She meant the engagement ring.

Instantly my mind filled with décor-ideas. Yes, pale-gold tablecloth with lace trimming, roses on the tables with clear glitter and some petals could be gold leafed, and the bridesmaid dress would be somewhat minimal, yet elegant and lugubrious…

Edward read my mind, "Alice? Please."

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself."

This time, we separated into two cars: the Volvo, and Bella's car. I drove her car, although my Porshe was better…

Last night Esme told everyone to try to be friends with the two humans. "Better friends than enemies!" She said, looking straight at me. Now I had to be friends with the other Alice and Shea.

We arrived at school. I had science. I think Jasper was smirking at me for the whole "be-friends-with-the-humans-who-know-the-secret-thing". Science with Mr. Era.

I got a seat next to Alice and Shea. They had a look of shock, but it wore off. The class was going to learn about electricity.

"First we'll try a small activity with motors." Mr. Era passed out some motors and batteries; throwing some for some students to catch. One kid, I think Paul, didn't see the motor coming and had to go to the nurse. I worked with other Alice and Shea.

"Why are you suddenly… friendly?" Other Alice asked.

"Esme." I answered.

"Be careful, the motor might get-" Mr. Era warned.

"OW!" Mike jumped up and down, holding his finger.

"-It might get hot." Mr. Era laughed.

"Cool, doooge!" Steve said, well, at least I think he was trying to speak English. Steve touched the motor too. _Humans are insane._

Other Alice and Shea saw what happened, and Shea tried to short circuit the motor to get it hot. Kelly had a laptop, and played a death-metal tune. Other Alice and Shea cringed at the noise. Mr. Era was telling some students about his childhood.

"Mr. Era! Did you ever do that battery-thing when you put it on your tongue?" Claire asked.

"No. That's very dangerous- fine. I tried it once," he admitted, and muttered, "maybe twice, or three…"

"Let's see what happens when I try the motor on my iPod…" Phonation took out a black iPod. _Why would someone name their kid "Phonation"?_ Phonation listened, "It makes the songs go really fast!"

I couldn't understand the point of the lesson. So the teacher hands out a bunch of batteries and motors, then told us to do whatever. At least it's interesting…

"Oh my god, Kelly! Turn it off!" Mia glared at Kelly. Kelly didn't hear her.

Caster calmly walked over, and turned it off.

"OW! OW! OW!" Shea waved her hand around, "I _burned_ myself! Cool!"

I didn't pay much attention. I got a vision. It was scary. Human Alice and Shea were smiling. It got scarier… they were very pale and had very sharp teeth. I snapped out of it and Alice, Shea, and Phonaion were watching this kid about to zap another kid…


	8. History Class Jasper

This chapter was written by "Alice", my friend, not me. She gets all the credit.

…

Volvo and Breakfast Club may seem completely random, with odd people, but excluding the Twilight people… it's kind of a sad story…

…

Jasper's Point of View

History. It's meaning people say, is important information from the past. But they are wrong. Our History teacher says that it means His-story, meaning anyone's story. It is for this reason that he feels the need to dictate his entire life story to us almost every class. Actually, we spend more time studying about his life then we do studying American history. Which is fine because that it's much more interesting too.

I walk into the history classroom with great depression and sat down next to Edward. As always, my depression is inconvenient to other people. A girl across from me burst into tears. Edward kicked me.

"Knock it off, she's thinking suicidal thoughts."

"How do you know it's me, they don't need any encouragement."

He shot me a warning glance. I crossed my arms and thought happy thoughts... I got nothing... wait the teacher just walked in... hold on... yes, that is a happy thought. I was feeling better already.

"God Jasper! She's going to kill the teacher!"

_Happy thoughts. Happy thoughts. Happy thoughts. Happy thoughts._ The girl sat down calmly. There were two girls across the room that seemed to feel the same way I do. Or maybe it's the other way around; I don't like to get technical about this. The point is I am glad to not be alone.

"Having a bad day?" Edward whispered. I nodded solemnly.

The teacher was holding a picture of a young soldier.

"You may find this interesting. It has just come into my position, this picture of a actual soldier from the Civil War. His name is left unknown, and he has no records." He turned it around and steered at it himself.

"Now that I think about it, he looks...familiar."

I was shocked. I place a hand over my face and turned away.

"Is any one here related to him?"

_Oh god no._

Alice (who was behind us) and Edward broke out laughing. And as far as I was concerned, this is was not funny. Our insane history teacher was going to recognize me!

"Is there something wrong Cullen children?"

"No, inside joke," Edward said between gasps. I punched him in the arm in a way that would shatter the bones of a human. But it just made Edward laugh harder. I sunk down in my seat. The teacher was steering at me with a strange look on his face.

"Yes." I said angrily. "Is there a problem?"

"No, no. Anyway where was I. Oh yes, light bulbs." Mr. Dirk got off subject easily.

That was really close. I looked over and saw two girls also staring at me. What were their names? Oh yeah, Alice (human) and Shea. One of them leaned over and whispered something to the other. I listened.

"Jasper?... Vampire Jasper Hale is the one in the picture?"

"Could be..."

"Naw." They both said at once.

They knew! The humiliation! Had Edward heard? Yes he had. I shifted uncomfortably.

Our teacher was talking about the history of meat. Don't ask me why, I honestly thought that we were talking about the Civil war. A surge of disgust filled the room as he went on. I wanted too gag. And I drink BLOOD!

"...have I ever told you guys about that time in Veniswayla?..."

The longest part of a century is school. And I am Eighteen. I just keep reliving it. My history teacher gets off topic easily. Very easily.

"...they eat dog feet in India..."

And reliving it.

"...and that is how the chair leg was invented..."

And relieving it.

"...and then I met the president, and he said-"

I screamed.

"Is there something wrong Mr. Hale?"

"YES, there is! I mean..."

Alright, now people were staring at me like I was an Idiot. And I was. Carlisle is going to kill me. I knew it; Edward knew it. In fact, out of the corner of my eye I could see him scribbling up my will in his notebook. That was very sad: I am immortal. I could see that I had given him my motorcycle.

"I don't feel well sir." That was partially true; people were still trying to get over the meat thing.

"You wouldn't be trying to get out of my class would you Mr. Cullen? Young people these days do not appreciate the value of historical times."

"You were just telling us about your trip to Veniswayla," I exclaimed. "I would rather be hearing the twisted deranged lies of the Civil War.."

"Now Mr. Hale, as I believe I have told you. History is-"

"His-story!" The whole class answered in melancholy tones. I saw a couple of them roll their eyes.

"Yes, and Mr. Hale it seems your classmates, unlike you, is dedicated to learning History. What do you have to say to that?" There was a long pause as I decided.

"You didn't graduate High School did you?"

The class gasped.

"I... you ...I ..."

Everyone loved this, they actually started, nodding in agreement. The humans, Alice and Shea stood up relieved.

"We really don't appreciate history the way you do Mr. Dirk. I think I'll leave so that I will not disrupted the others," Said Alice. She saluted as she left.

"Fight the power!" Shea added as they made a rush for the door.

I stood up.

"Out of respect for you, I must leave as well. I am afraid that your history class is a waste of my time." I bowed to him greatly, as only someone who has lived for a long time could. I then flashed him the looser sign as I quickly walked to the door. Mr. Dirk didn't stop me. He was in shock. Edward and Alice fallowed.

"We are out of class, and that's great and all, but did you really have to call him stupid?" He said laughing.

"That's American History class?" I asked.

"But you do realize..."  
"Don't say it Alice!"  
"That we still have history tomorrow?"  
They groaned.  
"Let's leave, I'll drive" Edward said as he ran at vampire speed outside.

Shay and Alice laughed as they left the computer room they had been hiding in next to the classroom.  
"You were right Shea, that _was_ Jasper!"  
"See, I just knew it! Sometimes I just know these things!"  
They rounded the corner to exit the school. Emmett and Rosalie were standing there looking at them with surprised eyes, stunned that humans got the joke too.  
"Wow." He said.  
Rosalie coughed.  
"RUN!"


	9. EH Gym Emmett

Emmett's Point of View

I had gym next without the "family". I think Carlisle just might kill me.

I walked into class. This was not Gym Honors that I signed up for at the beginning of the year. This was E.H. Gym. Extra Help Gym A bunch of kids who hate gym were sort of sitting there, half of them listening to iPods- again.

"When will you learn to wear proper clothing to gym? Why are you wearing high-heals, girls?" Coach looked at the class, "Be more like Emmett." It was always Be More Like Emmett. "We'll be doing some running today…" Coach flipped through some papers. "The mile run." I could complete the mile in thirty-three seconds, so now I had to stoop down to the EH-human level. I think it's around two minutes for the mile or something. Yeah, two solid minutes of running a mile. These guys were slow. We were lead outside for the test.

"Remember to pace yourself!" Coach was holding a yellow stopwatch. "Annnnnd…. Start!"

They didn't run. They walked. It might've been a bit faster than a human-speed walk, but that was not running. I stayed near the front, I wasn't allowed to go faster, at vampire-speed. A few minutes later (I was wrong about the two minute average) everyone was the second lap, looking dead. They were all tired!

Four minutes into the race, some had to stop for water.

Four and a half minutes, I started to run/walk with my eyes shut.

Five minutes, we were half way.

Five and a half minutes, I ran/walked backwards.

Six minutes, I broke out into a song, don't ask. It was Dream On. I emphasized the part about "All these lines, on my face getting clearer…".

Seven and a half minutes, I was still singing.

Seven minutes, I forgot the rest of the lyrics, and we were almost done with the test.

Seven and a half minutes, I finished first. I just _had_ the finish the last part of the lap at _my_ speed. Some kids stared, but they were too tired. I could tell them that they were too dizzy from running.

Coach was impressed. "Wow, Emmett, your fast! Seven minutes and thirty-two seconds!"

That's not the worst part.

A few days later, coach put up the top times for the mile. I was on the top at seven minutes and thirty-two seconds. Coach decided to put up the paper at the entrance to the school. Bella had her mouth half opened, Alice started laughing, Jasper, well, Jasper was doing his "emotion"-thing to me, Edward looked from me to the paper, and Rosalie… Rosalie was… surprised.

There was more. Yes, more to my humiliation.

A few days later, Esme and Carlisle got a personally sent letter from the coach advising me to sign up for track. That was the point when Alice got the brilliant idea to start a book called The Comic Book. The cover was a photocopy of the letter.


End file.
